


Doggy Style

by Stilesitilinsk



Category: Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Dog!John, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, dog!Bobby, dog!Castiel, dog!Dean, dog!Sam, dog!adam, dog!charlie, dog!ellen, dog!jo, dog!mary, everyone is a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesitilinsk/pseuds/Stilesitilinsk
Summary: It’s not everyday you hear talking dogs...





	1. We Shiver In Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I’m back, obviously. It’s nice to see you guys again blah blah blah and hopefully never going to meet the ones who suspended me and we’re butthurt over two dead people but anywayyysss...enjoy, I suppose. 
> 
> P.s and if you want to continue your suspending spree there are way worse school shooter accounts elsewhere, thanks but no thanks, see ya.

Dean and Sam, from the same litter but are two different dogs. First of all, Dean is a GSO mix with green eyes, and Sam is a Great Dane/GSD mix. His mother, Mary was also a Great Dane and was stunningly beautiful and John was of course a GSO mix/German Shepherd. They had Sam and Dean in the same litter and they are both 1 years old, which is pretty young in human years and old in dog years. 

 

Then came the next nightmare, Sam and Dean thought firstly that they were being replaced when John announced to them that they were having another pup. When the pup was born it’s name was Adam. The pup was an Akita and Dad was thrilled that he didn’t have to tell them apart. 

 

The owners got Adam a black collar, they got Dean and Sam both green collars, Mary had a yellow collar and John had a dark red collar. On Adams collar was a little piece, it was a angel. Dean had an amulet, Sam had a bottle of red stuff and Mary had a flower, John had a Sword. 

 

But sooner rather than later the owners got bored. John was old, Mary was still young and the pups were too much and they were locked outside in cages. Sam and Dean separated and Adam was barely walking, and Dean had snarled in fury because Adam had yet to open his eyes. But there was still hope back then and when the owners came back out and were moving stuff away they had put locks on their cages, a bowl of water and some food in other bowls and put a MOVING SIGN behind the fence. 

 

Dean had pawed uselessly at the locks for days before an Animal Rescue Team came because the next door neighbour hadn’t seen them be fed in 3 months. Sam was skinny down to the bone, John had died and flies buzzed on top of him, Mary had been desperate to keep Adam alive but they had both died in the process. So now it was Sam and Dean, Sam looked half dead, Dean was also far too skinny but you couldn’t see the bones yet. 

 

This  was just the start of their story...


	2. Barkin’ Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YIKES! 
> 
> Dean is Sam mate (Sam is Mary Wessons Dog and Dean is John Smiths dog)

 < thats sam.

“Seriously, Dean?” John sighs, putting down the newspaper and standing up with Roman, the 2 year old nightmare toddler. “You want outside again..well..”

 < thats dean.

Dean looks up and puts on his best puppy eye look.

 

The man lets out a bemused huff. “Fine! But! Don’t get lost, pup.”

 

Dean barks happily and wags his tail as the door opens, but before he can go anywhere John puts on the collar and puts on a leash. Dean whines in confusion, batting at the leash and gnawing on it with big teeth but John just shouts for Rowan, the 12 year old monster, James, the 8 year old who took too much like John, and last but not least Levine, the 9 month old pain in the BARKING tail!

 

Anyways, Dean trots at his side like he should and snaps at any dog that pounces or other. Another dog is far too close but then he walks right into this pretty lady and they tangle together awkwardly. 

 

“Oh-“ she laughs with a nervousness to her voice. “Hello. Sorry about that.” She apologises as she brushes down her dress. 

 

John chuckles, shaking his head. “It’s no problem. Who’s this?”

 

“–Ah, Sam! Sam! No!” The nice woman panics as Sam jumps right on top of Dean. Dean nipes at his paws and licks away at his fur, smoothing down his coat.

 

Dean notices what breed Sam is now, a fully white Great Pyrenees. He is so much fluffier and Dean can’t help but nuzzling him. 

 

 

“Sorry about the dog, Mary,” his owner says in a panic. “He is usually not like this.” 

 

“He is a sweet Great Pyrenees,” she explains with a quirk of her lips. “We have another one at home and she just had 3 pups.”

 

John nods at the confession. “Well... I should be going.” And he turns towards Dean, talks to the kids for second and turns back to Dean and frowns at him.

 

Dean is smoothing over Sams fur and Sam has his eyes closed and head on his paws. Dean moves and starts smoothing the messy fur down over his head. 

 

“You’re pretty, Sammy,” dean tells him with a happy, fond look. 

 

“Yeah. I know.”

 

”Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, probably didn’t but eh.


End file.
